Walk on the Weird Side
by Awesomely Unperfect 21
Summary: Yuki had no Idea what she was getting into when she walked into the forest. Now she's about to have a weird adventure. It will have Yu Yu Hakusho at the end. This Story is going to be crazy so if you like it stick w/ me.


I wrote this story when I was in the sixth grade. I'm going to try to rewrite it and fix somethings. I hope ya'll like it. I don't own or make money off of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

I had just stepped into the forest when I heard a voice echo my name. I stoped and listened. " YUKI...YUKi...YUki...Yuki...yuki..." I was scared

so I started running. I was scared out of my mind when I tripped over my shoe laces. I turned on my back when he walked out of the bushes. He was so tall, his lustful eyes were a blood color, he had long black hair, and a muscled build.

He was deffinately a demon, and I had no way of getting away. He jumped me and shredded my clothes. He took his long talon like claws and sratched his name into my skin. I don't know what happened next because I passed out.

I came to a few minutes after he had finished. He had just layed down beside me when I started crying. For some reason he had put his mating mark on me. I could feel it on my shoulder. He brought his hand up and wiped my tears away. It seemed that he was back to normal. His eyes were now a bright electric blue. There was sorrow on his face. I knew then that he had regreted what he had done. I knew that I could forgive him, even though I didn't have to. He then said, " Please forgive me. I had no control over what the demon did, but I'm so sorry that it took what was not ours to take. I may have mated you, but you can reject me." I hushed him with a finger to his lips.

"All is forgiven. Just promice me that you will be good to me and the babies that we have in the future." I had kissed his cheek and he nodded his head promising that he would never hurt me again. Soon I felt an aura that felt familiar. My new mate, Sanoske as my stomache read, felt it too. He quikely dressed and handed me his shirt. I hid behind him and looked around his waist. He yeld, "Come out, I know your there." Out came Sesshomaru, the one demon I didn't want to see. "What do you want?" Sanoske was irritated by his appearance.

" I'm here for the girl. Her Father wants her home. It's been four hours since she left." He just stood there with an unreadable look. I got angry for no reason. " I'm not leaving my mate. You can just leave and tell father I will come when I'm ready." Sesshomaru looked at us with a eye brow the spoke, " When did that happen?" Sanoske and I blush. " Four hours ago." Sanoske said. For a minute there I thought that a fight would start, but nothing happened. Then nausea hit me. I ran to a bush and let the contents of my stomache out. It was bad. I walked back to the guys, and seen the worried look on my mates face.

" Are you alright Yuki?" Sanoske asked. He was really worried about me. It was cute." I'm fine my love." I quietly answer him. I was a little bit wozy but nothing to bad. Sesshomaru started laughing. I had no idea why. " You shouldn't be worried about that. You should be worried about the child that she carries." He laughed again at our faces. "WHAT!" both of us yelled. He laughed even louder. " I can already smell the child growing inside of you." His eyes went wide and he smelled the air to see if it was true. His beautiful eyes filled with joy and I knew it was true. It was glorious. Sesshomaru left while we celebrated. We walked to the hut that he lived in and layed down on the bed.

" I'm so happy. I could never thank you enough. I truly don't deserve you" Sanoske whispered. I looked at him and smiled. Slowly my eyes shut and I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning when Sanoske shut the front door. " Love what's the matter? Where did you go?" I asked kindly worried. " I just went out back to get you some clothes. I'll take you to the hot spring so you can get dressed." In 30 minutes I was washed, dressed, and back at the house. " We better get going. We have to meet a friend of mine in the Nothern lands." Sanoske said. I nodded and he flew us to the Northern lands. We landed at a cave that looked familiar. " Koga! Are you there?"

I knew then exactly were we were. " Hello my old friend. How are you? And Who is this lovely creature?" Koga said while walking out. " Don't you remember me Uncle Koga?" I asked. He looked at me,"Yuki?" I nodded my head and he ran to me. We hugged while my mate looked bewildered. " I had no idea you were his neice." Sanoske said. " I had know Idea that you mated her." Koga countered. It was really funny to watch Sano blush. At that moment Aunt Kagome walked through the cave. " Aunt Kagome!" I yelled. She looked at me then squealed. " Yuki! Oh, it's so good to see you. How is my brother?"

"Father is fine Aunt Kagome. How are you? It's been years since I last saw you. Mother had another baby." I replied. I had missed her dearly. She was my favorite aunt. All my other aunts disliked me for some reason. But that's another story for another time. " I'm fine. What did they name the baby?" She asked. "Sieara" I replied. We talked for a few minutes when everything went blank. I woke up with my head in Sanoske's lap. I yawned. "What happened?" I asked. They explained what happened and what time it was. I was kindly shocked, but I knew it could happen at any time with me being pregnant.

When Uncle Koga and Aunt Kagome came back in the hut, me and Sano said our goodbyes and went home. Everything went good, at least for a little while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My stomache poped out like a baloon. I was not really happy with being fat. Though Sano loved it. Sano came up behind me. " Are you alright love?" he asked. I looked at him and smiled. " I'm fine honey." I walked out to the hot springs and took a bath. A little while later I got out and got dressed. I was walking back home when I heard something move in the woods. Sanoske ran out having heard it too. Out came three adults, a child, and a cat. I moved closer to Sano. " Who are these people?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled. "Friends." I felt a whole lot better. " Welcome to our home" I said to them. " Please come in and sit a while." We all walked to my home when one of the men asked. "So you finally found a mate?" He was smiling at us.

"Yes Miroku, she is. Her name is Yuki." I smiled at them. At least I knew the name of one of the men. " Hello, This is Inuyasha," he pointed to the other man with him." This is Sango," He pointed to the woman. " This is Shippo," he pointed to the child. " And this is Kilala," Miroku pointed finally to the cat. I finally had names to the faces before me. It was a good feeling. Finally we went into the hut and had dinner. It was cooked fish and rice. Inuyasha didn't really like my food. He only likes ramen, as I learned tonight. I never liked the stuff. Only noodle dish I liked was Grandma's Oden. Yum.

Soon we all went to bed. They all were asleep except Sano and I. "I don't know about you, but I'm hearing noise outside. It sounds like someone's out there." I said. Sano looked at the door. "I heard it too." He walked out after waking everyone. Sango and I walked outside after the men. Sano looked back at us.

" Sango, watch Yuki. This could possible be bad." Sango nodded her head. She was ready for anything. Suddenly some one walked out of the bushes. It was...

Well, that was my first Cliff Hanger! Please review and let me know what you think. If you don't like it please say so nicely. My heart can't take the flames.

Peace, Love, and Laughter to all.


End file.
